Stars
by fudgeness.o71421
Summary: Another ZASHLEY oneshot from your one & only moi!


Another one-shot from your one and only moi. Hahaha! I have sooo many things to do but I still made this 'coz I can't get my mind off ZASHLEY! LOL! I just hope you like it. By the way… the story's inspired by the song Stars by Callalily.

* * *

**Stars**

Zac was rearranging his stuff in his room with Vanessa. It was actually Vanessa's idea. She was into this Chinese's art of arrangement thing and Zac just agreed to do whatever she says or else she'll turn, once again, into his Physco girlfriend.

Vanessa said that he should throw all the old stuff he had because it was, as she called it- "bad luck" to his life. So, he decided to go through all his stuffs in his old cabinets. He started rummaging into some boxes and saw a box with a label: Memories.

He opened the box while Vanessa was busy rearranging his bed and measuring whatever she was measuring.

_A picture of you reminds me  
How the years have gone so lonely  
Why do you come and leave me  
Without saying that you love me_

Zac saw a pictures of himself with Ashley. Pictures like: on the beach, eating ice cream, on a photo booth, with a balloon, with "Blondie, Dreamer, and Puppy" (Ashley's && Zac's dogs), inside his car, hugging, laughing, and many other pictures of them together.

_I'm saying I love you again  
Are you listening  
Open your eyes once again  
Look at me crying_

Without realizing it a tear drop fell from his cheek. Zac wasn't much of a crier. But whenever something reminds him of Ashley there's this feeling that he wants to die because of sorrow. He loves her soo much. More than he loves Vanessa now. Ashley was different from all the other girls he knew.

The truth is that he never dated Ashley. They never dated. All they had was friendly dinners, lunch, movies and all other friendly things. And that hurts him a lot, but he doesn't know why. Of course it's because he loves Ashley but how come he never asked her out? Ask her out more than friends. Now that bothers him, because he doesn't really know why he didn't do that. And now, everything's too late.

He was still searching through his stuff when Vanessa surprised him from his back.

"Hey!" Vanessa said giggling.

Zac didn't said a word as he rushed in closing the box and wiping his tears away.

"What's that?" Vanessa said trying to act childish.

"Nothing, nothing!" he said as he faced Vanessa with reddish eyes.

"Oh! Did you just cried?" said Vanessa with a concerned tone in her voice.

"No, no… I didn't!" Zac said trying to convince Vanessa.

But Zac wasn't really that convincing. His voice sounded like he was hiding something.

"I know you did Zac. You can't fool me, you know. (sigh) Zac, you've been like that. Since we've been together you've been sooo out of this world… I mean you suddenly cry without reasons! I know there are reasons behind those… just tell me. I need to know them and you know that." V said almost crying.

"It's about someone…" he said with a gloomy face.

"Ashley?"

_If only you could hear me  
Shout your name  
If only you could feel  
My love again  
The stars in the sky will  
Never be the same  
If only you were here_

He drove as fast as he could to Ashley's place. He couldn't believe what just happened. Vanessa gave him the freedom to go with Ash. He owed V soo much.

As he knocked at her doorstep…

_If only you could hear me  
Shout your name  
If only you could feel  
My love again  
The stars in the sky will  
Never be the same  
If only you were here_

_A picture of you reminded me  
How the days had gone so empty  
Why do you come and leave me  
Without saying that you love me_

_I'm saying I love you again  
Are you listening  
Open your eyes once again  
Look at me crying_

_If only you could hear me  
Shout your name  
If only you could feel  
My love again  
The stars in the sky will  
Never be the same  
If only you were here_

_I'm saying I love you again  
Are you listening  
Open your eyes once again  
Look at me crying_

_If only you could hear me  
Shout your name  
If only you could feel  
My love again  
The stars in the sky will  
Never be the same  
If only I had wings  
So I can fly  
I want to be with you  
For all of time  
My love for you  
Will never die  
_

As she opened the door…

"Zac?"

"Ash…"

They stared at each other for soo long, taking in the presence of each other…

"I need to tell you something…" he said blushing slightly.

"You don't have to… I already know it. I also feel the same. I was such a fool not telling you this…"

She hugged him and whispered "I love you too Zac..."

* * *

Well that's it! I hope you like it! HAHAHA! Leave me some reviews okay? Thanks!:)) 


End file.
